Ramuan Cinta
by kogarashi -chan
Summary: Di dunia ini semua dapat di beli dengan uang, termasuk cinta.  Itu adalah pemikiranku kali ini. Dengan uang aku dapat memiliki segalanya, termasuk Gaara.


**Ramuan Cinta**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance**

**Pairing : sakura x gaara**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K. (sumpeh,gak tau nulis nmanya gimana -)**

**Sakura pov**

Hai,namaku Haruno Sakura,putri direktur.

Aku cantik,kaya,dan bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ku inginkan dan aku di kelilingi banyak teman pula. Aku amat sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena sudah di berikan anugrah yang begitu besar ini. Tapi terus terang saja,aku bosan dengan ini semua,dan sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja di sekitar halaman sekolah ku untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku.

"Aaah,apa nggak ada hal yang menarik?" , eluhku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menubrukku, "Awas,bahaya!"

"gyaaaa"

Eh,sebenarnya ada apa? Hm? Ia menubrukku hanya karena 10 yen? Ku amati sosok yang menubrukku tadi. Rambut merah,jas lab,tato 'Ai' ? sepertinya aku mengenalnya, ah dia itu Gaara dari klub kimia. Tapi klub itu sedang kekurangan uang dan akan di bubarkan. Mereka juga nggak bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk riset,sungguh menyedihkan..

"Fyuh,untung selamat", Ku lihat wajah Gaara yang berseri-seri sambil memegangi uang receh itu.

Aku kok di cuekin ya? Ah,lebih baik ku coba tuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Aww,sakit. Kaki ku terkilir , gak bisa bangun" , aku berbohong.

Kulihat dia melirikku dan berdiri,sepertinya hendak menolongku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

hah,appaaaa? Ia membiarkan ku? Dia berlalu begitu saja..menubrukku demi 10 yen dan meninggalkanku?

TIADA AMPUN UNTUKMU, GAARA!

(^.^)

"Ramuan cinta? Kau pikir aku penyihir apa?", katanya sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tak gatal itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya,Gaara-kun" ,tak lupa aku memberikan senyum manisku dan memainkan rambutku agar dia terpesona.

"Tidak bisa,aku sibuk. Lagipula tampangmu tadi bikin mulas tau"

_BUUUM_

"Gyaaaaaaa",kami berteriak bersamaan.

"Eh,suara apa itu?" , tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawabku,tapi dia malah melesat ke dalam lab, lagi lagi aku di cuekkin. Sombong sekali dia, jadi seru nih. Akan ku buat dia bertekuk lutut padaku.

"Tentu saja,aku tak meminta bantuan dengan gratis lho" , Gaara terdiam, "Aku akan memberikan uang keperluan risetmu" ku pamerkan uang-uangku.

Hm,Gaara sudah terpikat ternyata. Akupun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_'ku.

(^.^)

_Di dunia ini semua dapat di beli dengan uang, termasuk cinta._

Itu adalah pemikiranku kali ini. Dengan uang aku dapat memiliki segalanya, termasuk Gaara.

"Nah,kau ingin memakaikan obat ini pada siapa?"

"Coba tebak siapa?" aku bertanya balik padanya dengan memasangkan senyum termautku.

"Hm,aku tak mau tau"

"Hah? Bukannya tadi kau yang nanya?", aku kaget akan tingkahnya itu.

"Itu cuma basa basi saja, kau pulang sajalah. Kau itu ,mengganggu tau"

Mengganggu? Baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu padaku! Tapi,sebentar lagi kau akan berubah padaku. Karena yang akan meminum ramuan ini adalah kau, Sabaku no Gaara

(^.^)

"Udah sempurna belum nih?" , tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,ini penjelasaanya" , ia menyodorkan secarik kertas padaku. Di kertas itu bertuliskan.

_Yang meminum obat ini akan jatuh cinta pada orang pertama yang di lihatnya. Tapi kalau berciuman dengan orang itu,maka efek obatnya akan hilang._

"Kayaknya bohong deh" , ucapku.

"Efeknya tergantung masing masing orang", jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hm,kenapa tanganmu?"

"Bayaran"

Yang dipirkan cuma uang, "Iya iya" aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil amplop yang berisi bayaran pada Gaara.

Lucunya,kalau melihat uang,matanya langsung berubah, hihihi.

"Tapi sebelumnya,kau harus menunjukkannya padaku"

Ku tarik kerah bajunya,dan kupaksa dia tuk meminum ramuan itu. Eh,raut mukanya berubah.

"Aku suka padamu".

He? Aku tak percaya Gaara mengucapkan ini padaku. Wajahku langsung bersemu merah. Dan aku sadar,aku benar benar jatuh cinta padanya.

(^.^)

"Ikut aku" , ia menggandeng tanganku. Aku pun hanya menurut padanya.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu" ia tersenyum hangat padaku sambil mengambil 2 larutan, "perhatikan baik-baik" , ia mencampurkan kedua larutan tersebut.

_Buuum_

"Gyaaaa,kok meledak? Kau menipuku?", sontak aku marah pada Gaara.

"Lihatlah ke atas"

Wah,asapnya membentuk tanda hati.

"Yah,hilang" ,aku sedih melihatnya..

"Akan ku buatkan kapan saja" , Gaara tersenyum kembali.

Kekuatan obat itu pasti akan hilang sama seperti hati yang tadi…senyumnya akan hilang?

(^.^)

"Aku pulang….?" Aku _shock_, kenapa seisi rumahku di tempeli tulisan DI SITA ?, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Saku-chan,maaf. Papa di tipu rekan bisnis, rumah ini dan segalanya di sita."

Hah? , "Gak mungkin"

Kami bangkrut,rumah kami di sita.

Dari rumah mewah,pindah ke apartemen butut.

Kalau begini….aku tak bisa bayar uang riset lagi…apa yang harus ku lakukan?

(^.^)

Aih, rasanya aku tak bersemangat hari ini, lebih baik ku temui saja Gaara. Mungkin aku bisa seikit semangat…..

"Bohong kok"

Eh? Mata ku terbelalak mendengar percakapan Gaara dengan temannya.

"Soal ramuan cinta itu. Sebetulnya aku gak mau begini,tapi demi kelangsungan klub"

Aku segera menjauh,aku berlari sambil terisak.

Senyuman itu hanya acting semata? Semuanya demi uang?

Meski hanya dusta….aku ingin tetap melanjutkannya.

Aku akan melakukan banyak kerja sambilan demi Gaara,demi bersamanya…

(^.^)

"Ini,uang riset bulan ini",kataku sambil mrnyodorkan amplop.

"Terima kasih,kami merasa sangat terbantu" ia menerima amplop ini, "Kenapa mukamu pucat sekali?"

"Aku tak apa" ,sungguh..aku tak mau kehilangan kelembutan ini. Ah,waktunya kerja sambilan di kedai ramen. "Ah,aku pulang dulu,Gaara-kun,jaaa"

(di kedai ramen)

"Selamat datang" , sambutku dengan ramah. "Hah?" aku terbelalak melihat Gaara datang kemari.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Pakaianmu?" , Tanya nya dengan raut khawatir bercanpur bingung,

"Ti-tidak ..a..aaaku", tiba-tiba badanku lemas.

(^.^)

Hm,langit-langit kamarku?

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Hah? Gaara ada di sini? Rasanya aku mau pingsan lagi.

"Hey! Hey! Sadar!"

Berarti aku pingsan di depan Gaara,dan ia sekarang tau bagaiman keadaanku sekarang.

"Aku terkejut",katanya memecah keheningan antara kita, "Ku kembalikan uang ini,kau tak perlu susah payah begini. Lagipula ramuan itu cuma bohong, dan gara-gara aku kau di pecat"

"Itu semua ku lakukan karena aku suka kamu!" , aku setengah berteriak. "Awalnya ku kira kau ini cuma calon ilmuwan maniak yang mata duitan,tapi kenapa kenapa kenapa…."

End of Sakura pov

Gaara pov

Sungguh merepotkan. Aku di katai maniak mata duitan pula? Dasar.

"Kau betul-betul bodoh ya? Kerja sambilan di 4 tempat,wajar kau pingsan dan akhirnya malah ketahuan sperti ini. Kau memaksakan diri agar bersamaku dengan kekuatan uang. Sungguh menyedihkan"

Aku terdiam sebentar, Aku cemas dan jadi tak focus pada riset. Awalnya aku memang mengincar uang…tapi aku memang jenius"

Ku tarik wajah Sakura ke wajahku hingga bibir kami bertemu,ku biarkan beberapa detik bibr kami saling bertautan.

"Mungkin ramuan cinta itu benar-benar ampuh,buktinya …efek ramuan ini tidak hilang setelah kita berciuman"

Yaaa,mungkin kami memang menemukan ramuan cinta terhebat saat ini.

THE END

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ini.

Yaaaa,fic ini ku buat berdasarkan komik yang pernah ku baca, tidak sedikit kata" dan dialog yang ku copy dari komik tersebut.

Maaf bila fic ini tidak berkenan di hati.

Sekali lagi maaf,maaf.

m(_._)m

ano,review please?


End file.
